


Dance With Me My Love

by alpha_al



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dance, Love, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: Hello, I'm new to this fandom. Let me know if you liked this and I will do more edits. Thank you!
Relationships: Sanem Aydin/Can Divit
Kudos: 10





	Dance With Me My Love

[Can & Sanem - Dance With Me My Love](https://vimeo.com/516144098) from [alpha al](https://vimeo.com/user125626231) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to this fandom. Let me know if you liked this and I will do more edits. Thank you!


End file.
